csofandomcom-20200223-history
Beast
Beast is a PvP mode categorized as Fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Background The Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist forces found mysterious cores while they were battling each other in the Polar Regions. They began research on the cores. As they realized that those cores have a mysterious power, they decided to destroy the other party’s core to gain sole control over core energy. However, their battle has been ongoing due to the barrier generated by controllers that were installed for controlling the powerful energy of the core... The agents who received prolonged exposure to fragments created from the core started to mutate while they were fighting against each other. Therefore, the battle has taken on a new aspect and the outcome is unknown... Gameplay The player must collect 3 green diamonds to evolve into a beast. A beast has 500HP and 400AP. Once evolved, the player controls the beast in the third person camera instead of first person. A beast can do stomp skill and normal melee attacks. They can also jump twice and turn themselves in a ball-like shape to move faster for a short period of time. It is Team Deathmatch style where the player will respawn in 3 seconds after death and no usage in-game dollar. The main goal of the team is to destroy the opposing team's magic crystal tower. However, the player must destroy the magic crystal controller first to open the gate. There is a time limit for the gate and the magic crystal controller will be respawned later. Goal Destroy the enemy’s core. Tips *Core is protected by a barrier that is created by a controller. *You can attack the core for a while if you attack and disable the controller, thus removing the barrier. However, the controller will re-activate the barrier after 20 seconds. *Don't immediately change into beast after collecting 3 fragments. Change into beast when your HP is low or when you are attacked by another beast. Beast abilities Becoming The player must collect 3 crystal fragments to evolve into a beast. The fragments can be found near a dead enemy or teammate. Also everytime you respawn it will give you a crystal fragment. Attributes *Beasts can do double jumps which are higher than a human jump. *Beasts have higher knockback resistance and can move forward easily even being fired by the humans. *Beasts can dodge the attacks by pressing and keys twice. Special skills #Scroll Impact: Double key to dash. #Heavy Beat: Stomp the ground to deal damage to nearby enemies. Compatible maps New weapon Leviathan :Main article: Leviathan. Leviathan is a water cannon that can slow down the movement speed of enemies. It is fed with 100 rounds of cooled Nitrogen gas. It is the cold counterpart of the Salamander. Release date This mode was released alongside Leviathan on: *South Korea: 4 July 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 July 2013. *China/Japan: 10 July 2013. *Turkey: 18 December 2013. This mode was released on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 December 2013. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Achievements Gallery File:Beast_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Beast_koreaposter_requiem_port.png|Ditto, Requiem and Port map File:Beast_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Beast_watercannon_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Beast_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Indonesia_beast_blizzard_cannon_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Beast_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster Beast-snowman.png|Icon shown when a player is killed by a Beast File:Magic_crystal_controller.png|The magic crystal controller File:Magic_crystal_fragment.png|The magic crystal fragment File:Beast_promoart.png|Promotional art Official Screenshots Coldfear officialss1.png|The magic crystal coldfear_officialss3.png|The magic crystal controller coldfear_officialss4.png|The magic crystal fragment coldfear_officialss5.png|As a Yeti coldfear_officialss6.png coldfear_officialss2.png Start Trivia *This mode mirrors Wolfteam, another First-Person-Shooter game which allows players to transform into werewolves. *The system for this mode is "sm" which refers to snowman. *This is the first mode that allows the player to see in third person. *In Requiem and Port maps, the goal is similar to Team Deathmatch. No crystal tower involved. *Beast used to be a standalone mode in the previous update. Category:Modes